baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1927
This article is currently under construction. Headline Event of the Year *Murderers' Row lead New York Yankees to World Series victory. *Babe Ruth hits 60 home runs. Champions * World Series: New York Yankees over Pittsburgh Pirates (4-0) * Negro League World Series: Chicago American Giants over Bacharach Giants (5-3) Awards *'League Award' **Lou Gehrig, New York (AL) **Paul Waner, Pittsburgh (NL) Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events *April 12 - U.S. President Calvin Coolidge throws out the first ball in Washington D.C. as the Washington Senators lost to the Boston Red Sox 6–2. *May 7 - Lou Gehrig christened the new right field pavilion at Chicago's Comiskey Park by parking a ninth inning grand slam as the Yankees beat the Chicago White Sox 8–0. *May 11 - In Detroit it's Ty Cobb day and more than 30,000 pay to see the former Tigers player in his first appearance at Navin Field in a Philadelphia Athletics uniform. With Eddie Collins on base in the first inning, Cobb drives a double into the overflow crowd to send home Collins for the first run of the game as the Athletics would eventually beat the Tigers 6–3. *September 29 - Babe Ruth of the New York Yankees hit two home runs to tie his own 1921 record of 59 home runs as the Yankees beat the Washington Senators 15–4. *September 30 - With the score tied 2–2 in the eighth inning, the New York Yankees' Mark Koenig triples and Babe Ruth hit his 60th home run of the season off Washington pitcher Tom Zachary for a Yankees 4–2 victory. Ruth's 60-HR season-record would not be broken for 34 years. *October 8 - In Game Four of the World Series, Babe Ruth's fifth inning home run gives the Yankees a 3-1 lead, but the Pittsburgh Pirates tie the game later. In the ninth inning, Earle Combs walks, Mark Koeing beats out a bunt, and Ruth walks to fill the bases. Two outs later, a wild pitch rolls far enough away for Combs to score the winning run. The Yankees win 4–3 for their second World Championship. Births *January 21 - Danny O'Connell (d. 1969) auto accident *February 18 - Luis Arroyo (living) *March 19 - Richie Ashburn (d. 1997) *April 2 - Billy Pierce (living) *May 13 - Dusty Rhodes (d. 2009) *August 8 - Johnny Temple (d. 1994) *September 22 - Tommy Lasorda (living) *October 15 - Bill Henry (living) *October 17 - Johnny Klippstein (d. 2003) *October 30 - Joe Adcock (d. 1999) *November 28 - Carlos Paula (d. 1983) *November 29 - Vin Scully (living) *December 7 - Dick Donovan (d. 1997) *December 25 - Nellie Fox (d. 1975) Deaths *February 24 - Charlie Bennett, 72, star catcher whose career was ended when a train accident cost him his legs *March 27 - Joe Start, 84, prominent first baseman of the 1860s and 1870s *August 16 - Jerry Denny, 68, third baseman from 1881 to 1894 *September 6 - Lave Cross, 61, third baseman and catcher for over 20 seasons, captain of the 1902 and 1905 AL champion Philadelphia Athletics, and one of the first ten players to collect 2,500 hits *October 22 - Ross Youngs, 30, Hall of Fame right fielder who batted .322 for the New York Giants over 10 seasons